To Make You Feel My Love
by GunSniper64
Summary: Superboy hears Miss Martian singing a song and it sparks his interest...SB/MM


To Make You Feel My Love

**A little one-shot between Miss Martian and Superboy…Superboy catches Miss Martian singing a song…I OWN NOTHING!**

Superboy sighed heavily as he walked through the base alone. Robin was out with Batman, Aqualad had gone to visit Atlantis, Kid Flash was visiting the Flash, and Artemis…Superboy really didn't know where the blonde was and he frankly didn't care. The fact that she was always hitting on him was starting to seriously annoy him.

Superboy was approaching M'gann's bedroom, which was in his way of reaching the living room when suddenly his keen hearing heard a soft voice singing.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace, _

_To make you feel my love."_

Interest sparking, Superboy tip-toed closer to the redhead's door and crouched down, trying to peer through the keyhole of her door. M'gann's voice was soft, but mesmerizing.

"_When evening shadows and the stars appear, _

_And there's no one there to dry your tears, _

_I could hold you for a million years, _

_To make you feel my love."_

Superboy couldn't get a good look at the Martian, but he could hear from the way her foot softly tapped against padding that she was on her bed, with a… - what was it called? Karaoke? – style of music playing in the background so that hers was the only voice heard. Superboy crossed his legs and leaned his head against her door, listening to the way the sound of her voice tinkled through his ears, and captured his heart. He knew he was intruding on her quiet time, but Superboy couldn't help but listen to her…she was….what was it Kid Flash was always calling her? Oh yeah…beautiful.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

A miniscule smile graced Superboy's face as he let the words sink in. From the moment that he and M'gann had met, she had always treated him as his own person. She never compared him to the superhero he was modeled after to replace…she never made fun of him or told him he was too anti-social like the others did. She was always just there for him to talk to, even though there wasn't much communication between the two. She had never hurt him with words or actions, and he knew that out of all of his teammates, she would always be the first one to help him…even if it was just helping him to adjust to his new life. He was a part of her life…and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, she was a major part of his.

"_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue,_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love."_

And it was true; there wasn't anything that M'gann _hadn't_ done for Superboy. She had welcomed him as a friend, she had saved his life, she had helped him get his memories back when they were taken, she had shown him how beautiful life can be…and she had accepted him. Not as a clone of Superman, not as a killing machine…but as himself. His own person.

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea,_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, _

_Make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love."_

It was true, M'gann really could make him happy. He needed to simply let her…Superboy took a breath and slowly looked through the keyhole again. Slowly he felt his eyes begin to close as he leaned against the door again, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the door.

A few hours later, when the others would all return, they would find Superboy sleeping against M'gann's closed door while the Martian herself lay fast asleep on her bed as her snores could softly be heard through the door. But the aspect about the entire scene was that Superboy was smiling in his sleep as a single phrase ran through his dreams:

"_To make you feel my love."_


End file.
